Demolition Boys
The Demolition Boys (Neo Borg in the Japanese version, later known as the Blitzkrieg Boys) are a group of beybladers. In the first Beyblade series, Tala is the captain of the Demolition Boys, and they are controlled by Voltaire (Kai's grandfather) and Boris Balkov. Both own the company named Biovolt. The other members are Ian, Spencer, and Bryan (even Kai later on, towards the end of the season). In the Third Season, they reappear (without Ian) and invite Kai to join them. Kai accepts. About Beyblade: Season 1 The team was introduced in the last part of the first season. They would face the Bladebreakers in Russia for the World Championship. However, the Bladebreakers were introduced to Boris and his training facility, at first. Kai, who felt something strange on that facility, decides to investigate the place. There, he recovered his memory and remembered that he was brought up there. He decides to join the Demolition Boys, in order to possess the power of the Black Dranzer. Before facing the Bladebreakers, they face the All Starz and the White Tigers, who are easily defeated. Kai steals every bit beast, except for Kevin's Galman. The team is now determined to win the Beyblade World Championship, so Voltaire and Boris can take over the world, by using the captured bitbeasts of their team's opponents. However, before the finals, Kai challenges the Bladebreakers, and is defeated by them. Now, he is back to the team, and ready to win the championship. In the first round, Kai battled with Spencer. Spencer wins, and Kai looses his Dranzer. Then, Bryan faces Ray. After a very hard fight, Ray wins, although seriously injured. For the final match, a "new and cyber-improved" Tala faces Tyson. He "chooses to loose" the first round, and then defeats Tyson in the next round, after creating a huge ice mountain around them. In the very last round, Tala reunites all his power in a single attack, but Tyson still manages to defeat him, after speaking to Dragoon. The game is over and the Biovolt Corporation is closed. Beyblade G-Revolution: Season 3 During the third season, their team name changed from Demolition to Blitzkrieg Boys, and Ian is no longer with the team. They invite Kai to join them. Kai, who was originally a member of the BBA Revolution, accepts, due to his will to defeat Tyson. Kai and Tala are chosen to be the main bladers of the team. In the first match, they face the F-Dynasty and easily win. After, they face the BBA Revolution. As Tyson was not chosen by Hiro to fight this time, Kai lets his beyblade out of the stadium on purpose, just as his fight against Daichi starts (and not as coincidence, his beyblade almost hit Hiro). Tala then defeats Kenny, but loses to Daichi. When facing the PPB All Starz, Kai defeats Max, and Tala is quickly knocked out of the stadium by Rick, who later loses to Kai. Their next match is against the Barthez Batallion. After defeating them, they face the White Tigers. Although Tala easily defeats Lee, Kai has difficulties fighting with Ray, but he wins. For the final Match against the BBA Revolution, Kai challenges Spencer and Bryan to a fight, only to be as tired as Ttyson, who had already fought with the F-Dynasty. Tala vs. Daichi match ends up as a tie, and the battle between Kai and Tyson lasts for two chapters of the anime. After a surreal fight in which they create global-scale effects, Tyson barely wins, and both beyblades are severely damaged. When the BBA is mysteriously brought down and the new professional Beyblade league appears (Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, or BEGA) Tala, Bryan and Spencer attempt to close it down when they realize Boris is the man behind this. They face three amateur boys of the BEGA, and win. Then, Boris dare them to win his blader Garland. He says that if they win, he will close the Association. Garland quickly knocks Spencer and Bryan out of the stadium, and then he defeats Tala. Before a severely injured Tala faints, he reveals that the Barthez Batallion was the testing team for the BEGA, and that they were fortunately defeated, as Tyson showed them the right way to battle. Tala is sent to a hospital, where he lies unconscious. He wakes up in the last episode, to provide the power of Wolborg to Dragoon, so that Tyson can defeat Brooklyn. Only Tala remains for the rest of the series. Spencer and Bryan disappear from the show (expect in the special credits of the final episode in the original Japanese, with Ian) after Tala's devastating loss to Garland. Members Demolition Boys Tala Valkov * Age: 14 (Season One), 16 (G-Revolution) * Bit-Beast: Wolborg Tala first appears as a Russian beyblader who seems to be really obsessed with power. Boris and his scientists experimented on Tala in order to upgrade his battling skills and added components and a program into his brain, eventually causing his brain waves to go beserk (he goes slightly insane in the match with Tyson). He was used as an experiment to connect with his mutated bitbeast, but contrary to popular belief, he was not actually turned into a cyborg, the dubbed version just called it "cybertisation". He loses Voltaire's chance of World domination and his own chance of becoming a World Champion by losing to Tyson. In the third season (Beyblade G-Revolution) he is still part of the Demolition Boys with Spencer and Bryan, plus Kai. Tala is not as successful as Kai, as shown when he is defeated by Rick and Daichi, but he is still more than a match for any opponent he faces. As the captain of the group, he tends to dislike Kai's independence, as shown when he was developing his Dranzer's new attack. Tala is easily angered. Although he was trained not to show any emotion at all, he does just that sometimes. Biovolt decided to make Tala completely without emotions, so they made him into a cyborg for safety measures. However, after the World Championships Final it is shown that their experiment didn't work as Tala is seen shaking hands with Tyson. Tala is a natural born leader with a fiery personality. In the manga he will do anything to win and he is less loyal to Boris. However in the anime he works to impress Boris with his skills and becomes jealous when Kai Hiwatari joins the team. In the Manga, his childhood is given quite some detail. His father was a soldier and his mother a homemaker; things in Russia changed and his father lost his status as a soldier and became a lazy, abusive drunk who would hit his wife and Tala constantly. His mother abandoned Tala with his father after some time of the abuse and when the abuse got even worse, Tala stayed with his father. His father made him go out to get food and alcohol, meaning that Tala had to steal to remain alive. This was how he met Bryan. Beyblade: Wolborg Attacks:Blizzalog Beyblade: Wolborg 2 Attacks:Botalog Beyblade: Wolborg 3 Attacks:Icy Blizzard Beyblade: Wolborg 4G Attacks:Novae Rog Beyblade: Wolborg Metal Survive(HMS) Attacks:Snow Meteor Battle Record Tala vs Eddy: Win Tala vs Tyson: Lose Tala vs Spencer: Win Tala vs Julia: Win Tala vs Kenny: Win Tala vs Daichi: Lose Tala vs Rick: Lose Tala vs Aaron: Win Tala vs Lee: win Tala vs Daichi: Draw Tala, Bryan, and Spencer vs BEGA Training squad: Win Tala vs Garland: Lose Ian Papov * Age: 12 (Season One), 14 (Season 3) * Bit-Beast: Wyborg Ian (Ivan Papov in the Japanese version) only appears in series one. He is seen as a mischievous and smart-mouthed blader who works for Boris. He has respect for Boris but not for his opponents. He is a tricky blader to fight since his bitbeast can dodge the other Beyblade around the stadium. He is quite a confident blader who believes Biovolt is a great power that will succeed and make him stronger. However in G-Revolution, he stays in Russia due to the fact he looses to Kai in the preliminary rounds. He is still very much a part of the Blitzkrieg Boys team and puts his loyalties into his team mates. Ian is the shortest member of the Blitzkrieg/Demolition Boys. He has a long nose, a wyvern bit beast called Wyborg and wears goggles. He is typically cool and cold, like Kai. He can often be seen with Tala, although the two never really talk much. Ian's eyes are magenta red. He is small but tough. In Beyblade G-Revolution, Ian disappears when the rest of his team forms the Blitzkrieg Boys. It is highly likely he still owns Wyborg, although he may have upgraded it. Though in the manga, Ian and Kai battled to see who would be granted a place on the Demolition/Blitzkrieg Boys team to enter the World Championships. In the manga it is shown that Ian lost and so Kai took his place on the team. He is seen walking with the Blitzkreig Boys through Russia in the series end slideshow. Beyblade: Wyborg Attacks:Wy Crusher Beyblade: Wyborg 2 Attacks: Sand Bind, Dive Bomb Battle Record Ian vs Tyson: Draw Ian vs Steve: Win Ian vs Max: Lose Ian vs Kai: Lose Beyblade: Wyborg Attacks:Wy Crusher Beyblade: Wyborg 2 Attacks: Sand bind, Dive Bomb Spencer Petrov * Age: 18 (Season One), 20 (Season 3) * Bit-Beast: Seaborg Like Tala, Spencer (Sergei in the Japanese version) has been trained from a young age to be a beyblader, he is large in stature, but generally a very quiet person. However, when he speaks in his battles, he speaks volumes. He is known as a competitive player who doesn't like to lose (like all his teammates). Spencer was trained in the Abbey like the other Demolition Boys. He was the only blader physically strong enough to harness the power of Seaborg. He works to please Boris in season 1 but fails even when he beats Kai, as he took too long. He remains loyal to the Blitzkrieg Boys and despises Boris like the rest. He only trusts his team and like Bryan, does not trust Kai being on it. He is a character with few lines, but when he has something to say it's always meaningful. Spencer is always seen using Seaborg 2 in both the original season and G-Revolution; the original Seaborg is never seen. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita. Beyblade: Seaborg Attacks:Voda Impact, Wave Impact Beyblade: Seaborg 2 Attacks:Stramolyu Battle Record Spencer vs Max: Win Spencer vs Kai: Win Spencer vs Tala: lose Spencer vs Kai: lose Tala, Brya, and Spencer vs BEGA Training Squad: Win Spencer and Bryan vs Garland: Lose Bryan Kuznetsov * Age: 14 (Season One), 16 (Season 3) * Bit-Beast: Falborg Bryan (Boris Kuznetsov in the Japanese version) is an emotionless blader, ruthless and not restrained to immobilize his opponent to critical point. As the only member of the Demolition Boys to prefer attacking the beyblader instead of the bitbeast/blade, Boris sends him to finish Ray Kon (episode 49: A Wicked Wind Blows) by harnessing wind as a weapon. Bryan is a ruthless blader who was raised at the abbey from a young age. The scientists who trained him worked on turning him into an ultimate fighter. They taught him to attack the blader as well as the blade. After losing in season one, his personality changed. He remained in the Demolition boys team and planned to get revenge on Boris. In Beyblade G-Revolution, he is not as vicious as he was and he only trusts his team mates. He is a very skilled and quick blader, his attack involves breaking the opponent's blade to pieces meaning 100% victory. Voiced by Wasabi Mizuta. The Brazilian voicer of him also voiced Ozuma in Beyblade V-Force. Beyblade: Falborg Attacks: Blitz Bomb Beyblade: Falborg 2G Attacks: Stroblitz Battle Record Bryan vs Ray: Lose Bryan vs Kai: Lose Tala, Bryan, and Spencer vs BEGA Training Squad: Win Bryan and Spencer vs Garland: Lose Boris Balkov Boris is nothing short of a two-faced, cunning, and vile man with a lust for power and money. Despite the fact that he is an abbot running an abbey (a monastery or church), his acts are anything but religious and good-natured. Boris seems to be quite the opposite of the priest he poses as, mocking the crosses on the towers of the abbey with every vicious thing he does. He has little compassion for failure and will not think twice about disposing of any boy in the abbey who does not live up to his standards. He is strict not only with the children but with the employees as well-- the scientists in the laboratories and the gunmen who guard the property-- but he does, however, show small shreds of patience with the stronger and more reliable young men that he favors, such as Tala and Kai. Boris can also be described as something of a "control freak," as he has cameras located in every room and corridor of the abbey. Because of this fact, many fans are suspicious about what else Boris has done, and is capable of. Boris makes it a point to intimidate others. Through intimidation, he can exact power over those being intimidated, and this is most often how he wins in any situation he faces. Every young man at the abbey, as well as all the employees, respect Boris out of fear, all with good reason. He is indeed malicious in intent and lies a great deal, but he makes it work for him. Voiced by Takehito Koyasu, and English voiced by: Kent Williams. Trivia *All of the Bit-Beasts for the Demolition Boys all end in 'borg' excluding Kai and his Black Dranzer. *In episode 22 of Beyblade: G-Revolution, one of the announcers calls the Blitzkrieg Boys the Demolition Boys. *In the Italian version "The Demolition Boys" is the name of the team, Borg is the name of Balkov's organization that train The Demolition Boys. Gallery image049.jpg|Demolition Boys in G Revolution bba vs dem.jpg|BBA Revolution vs Bitzerkieg boys images8.jpeg|all 4 of them. Category:Beyblade Team's Category:Demolition Boys Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: G Revolution Category:Beyblade 2000